I Saw Max Kissing Santa Clause
by Zoe625
Summary: It's Christmas at the Martinez household and Christmas spirit is is the air. But is it the only thing? three chapters: Christmas Eve, Christmas Night, Christmas Day
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Me: Alright. Here goes my story.**

**Nudge: tell'em.**

**Me: what?**

**Nudge: You know. **

**Me: OOHH! KK. I wanted to write this after I read a twilight story. But I'm putting this one to MR. **

**Nudge: *Singing* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SAW MOMMMMMY KISSSING SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTA CLAUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! **

**Me: *face palm***

* * *

Angel's POV:

Christmas Eve! I sounded more prettier every time I said it. I sat in my pink night gown under the Christmas tree next to the fire, staring at those stockings trying to develop a power to make them open right now.

I was so dazzled by the Christmas lights that I didn't notice Max come sit by me.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh," I said as I turned to look at her, "Hey Max."

"What's up?"

I smiled a huge grin. "It's Christmas Eve," I squealed.

"Did you see all the ornaments?"

I nodded. "My favorite one is the turtle doves." I pointed to the two doves. They were both separate ornaments and had half a heart hanging from their dipping wing. But when you put them on two branches close to each other, they look like one.

"They have your wings," Max said.

I spread my wings out and cooed like a dove. Max and I laughed.

"You know Turtle doves symbolize true love on Christmas," I said to Max. I don't think she noticed.

"I'm excited for Christmas! Is Santa going to come tonight?"

Max nodded. "He's going to bring you presents if you've been a good little Angel."

I nodded, now becoming serious. "I've been good haven't I?"

"Well," she said with a sarcastic tone, "I don't know," she said with a sarcastic tone.

We laughed as Dr. Martinez came in with the rest of the Flock and Ella.

"Good we're all here," she said as she sat down on the couch. I jumped up and sat on the couch next to her. She had a book in her hand.

"What are we doing Mrs. Martinez?"

"Ella, perhaps you'd like to explain."

Ella stood up with a wide grin. "Well, every year Mom and I sit on the couch by the Christmas tree and read a _The Night Before Christmas_. We thought since you guys were staying with us for Christmas you'd like to too."

"But there's on condition," Mrs. Martinez said.

"Oh, no," Gazzy said.

"You see, we don't have any Christmas cookies frosted for Santa."

Ella disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared at the counter with multiple bowls of frosting.

"All right," Iggy said, "Frosting party!"

He high fived Gazzy and we started frosting while Dr. M read _The Night Before Christmas_.

"_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!'"_

As she finished the last line we placed the last cookie in the box and the third cookie on the plate for Santa.

"Alright, and to all a good night," Max said, "Now let's go to bed. Christmas will get here soon enough." Max shooed us out of the living room. Well, all of us except Fang.

Nudge and I hurried off to our room giggling the entire way.

"Wow," Nudge said lying on the bed, "It's kind of boring just staying here, but the cookies and Christmas and not having to run for our lives is cool." I let Nudge ramble on but I concentrated on Christmas Santa and Max. My Christmas was almost complete!


	2. Christmas Night

**A/N: Me: alright Next Chapter. **

**Nudge: That was a fun roller skating party!**

**Me: My school went to a Roller skating Christmas party. It would have been cool if Jessie hadn't been fretting over Grant Bollmen the entire time. **

**Nudge: It wasn't the entire time. **

**Me: *thinks* true. She probably just wants a guy to like her. She is really awesome.**

**Nudge: yeah. It's not her fault. Plus, the actual skating didn't suck. **

**Me: *stare* are you kidding? Oak Lawn took all the Roller Blades and we had to use roller **_**skates**_**. I HATE ROLLER SKATES! My feet hurt SOOOOO bad! Plus no one wanted to couple skate with me. **

**Nudge: that's because you didn't ask.**

**Me: a real gentleman would ask me first.**

**Nudge: whatever**

**Me: *Looks out the window* NO WAY!**

**Nudge: What? **

**Me: IT SNOWED!**

**Nudge: NOW WAY! FINALLY A SIGN OF A WHITE CHRISTMAS!**

**Me: I wish my friends were here**

**Nudge: You friends are nice. I like your sister too. **

**Me: Yeah, they rock. **

**SHOUT OUT: Jill, Kailey, Jessica, Lauren, and Jess, if any of you see this Merry Christmas!! You guys ROCK!**

**Nudge: *Singing* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Me:*face palm***

**

* * *

**

Angel's POV:

I was still awake at midnight. I tried to read Nudges thoughts, but decided against it. Nudge can ramble even worse in her sleep than when she's awake. Then, I sat up in bed.

Midnight.

Santa Clause.

_Now!_

Hurriedly, I got out of bed and headed to the living room being as quiet as I could.

I walked down the stairs and around the front hall way. When I got to the living room what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

Santa was in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with Max sitting next to him.

Max? What was she doing? I stared at Santa. I noticed he had dark eyes like Fang's.

_Man, max looks hot in this light. I wonder if she'll let me kiss her._

My eyes widened. Santa wants to kiss Max?

I looked at Max.

"-_ Looks cuts in a Santa suit,_" She said, mid-thought, "_Maybe he'll let me kiss him_."

No, this isn't how it's supposed to go! Max is supposed to fall in love with Fang! Not Santa!

As I watched, I noticed Santa and Max both leaning in as if to tell each other a secret. Then to my horror they leaned in more and kissed on the couch. No!

What would Fang say if he knew about this? Would he go try to hurt Santa?

Of course, Nudge had forgotten to vac the hall way and there was dust that flew off the carpet and went in my nose making me sneeze.

Immediately Max and Santa stopped kissing and look into the hallway. I pressed my back onto the wall and sucked in air to remain hidden.

"If there's anyone still up, they're not going to get any presents," Santa said.

Oh no! This was defiantly not 'Nice-list' behavior.

I ran back through the hall way and up the stairs and into my room. Nudge was still sleeping. I thought about waking her, but dismissed the thought.

I yawned, now feeling sleeping.

_Max probably had a good reason for kissing Santa. No need to jump to conclusions._ But I was still freaking out about it. I tried to focus my thoughts on Christmas.

"_Christmas is tomorrow_," I thought. "_No_, _Christmas is today. It's Christmas day!_"

Those were my last thought before I fell asleep. Fell asleep on Christmas day after seeing Max kiss Santa Clause.


	3. Christmas Day

**A/N: Me: Last chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Enjoy!**

**Nudge: YEAH! *Picks up bells* DO YA HAVE DA CHRISTMAS SPRIT? No? Well, *RINGS BELLS REALLY LOUD* NOW YOU DO!**

**Me: *Face palm***

**

* * *

**

Angel's POV:

My eyes flipped open. It's Christmas!

I jumped out bed and jumped onto Nudge's.

"Nudge, wake up its Christmas!"

Nudge's eyes opened. "Wha?"

"It's Christmas Nudge! Presents are under the tree!"

"Oh yeah," She said propping herself up with her arms. She rubbed her eyes. "Ok, be right there."

I jumped off her bed and ran to Gazzy's room who sat up the moment I opened the door.

"Help me wake Iggy," he said.

I nodded and we both, at the same time, jumped on his bed.

"Wake up Iggy,"

"It's Christmas!"

"Get out of bed sleepy head!"

Iggy sat up.

"Hey guys, I'll be right down."

"Ok," I said as I ran out the room.

"Don't be late," Gazzy said.

"Come on, let's go wake up Max and Fang."

"I'll take Fang," Gazzy said as he ran to Fang's room, "You get Max."

I nodded.

I ran to Max's room. I slipped onto her bed.

"Max, wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly "Hey sweetie."

"Hi Max," I whispered.

"What's up?"

"Well," I bit my lip. "I saw you kiss Santa last night," I blurted then I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Wow," Max said. "Well, Honey that's only because there was a mistletoe over head."

"Huh?"

Max explained how she couldn't sleep so she decided to snitch a cookie, but was caught by Santa who had come to leave presents. Santa scolded her for being up late then kissed her because there was mistletoe over head. When he heard a sneeze he thought she had woken someone up and said 'If anyone was awake they wouldn't get presents.' He told her to go back to bed and started to put presents under the tree. After Santa finished and ate the cookies, he went up the chimney.

"Wow, that's cool!"

Gazzy opened the door. "Are you two coming or what?"

"Come on Max!"

We ran downstairs and into the living room. Max walked over to the couch and sat next to Fang. Fang winked at her.

I think that was my favorite Christmas ever!

When we finished opening presents, I got to pick the song to play on the radio. I kind of had gotten sick of Christmas songs so I said, "Chicken Fried."

Mrs. M raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

We danced around the room and sang as Zach Brown sang,

"_It's funny how it`s the simple things in life that mean the most  
Not where you live or what you drive or the price tag on your clothes  
There`s no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I`ve come to know  
So if you agree have a drink with me  
Raise you glasses for a toast  
To a little bit of chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love"_

I don't think I've had a better Christmas!

I put on the locket Max gave me and the pretty white dress Mrs. M gave me. I sat on Max's lap and my heart over flowed with happiness.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I said!

"Merry Christmas Angel," Max said back. "Merry Christmas."

THE END!

**

* * *

**

A/N: Me: so wha'd ya think?

**Nudge: Cute. Real sweet. I like the song too. It's so cool. How'd you get the lyrics? Did your sister have to tell them to you or did you go online? Why did *get's cut off***

**Me: *Puts hand up* I was talking to the fans.**

**Nudge: Fine.**

**Me: No singing either!**

**Nudge: FINE! *Fumes in a corner muttering***

**Song: Chicken Fried by Zach Brown**

**Also thanks to all the people (And there's a lot) who read, made it a favorite, put on story alert, and added me as a fav author. Also thanks to those who R&Red.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"**

**Nudge: You and you theatreness. I swear!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Christmas 2010 Author's Note

**Me: MERRY FREAKIN CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**Nudge: …what?**

**Me: hey all! SO as you can probably guess, this is not a chapter.**

**Miffles: You liar! You're tricking people? You stink!**

**Nudge: 0_o? Who's the puffball?**

**Miffles: ES QQQQQS A ME?**

**Me: Oh! Nudge, audience, this is Miffles, the white puffball. She's about the size of a volleyball. If you read any of my other recent stuff, you'll see her. She's got an attitude, and hates me so much that she loves me.**

**Nudge: Oh! Hi then!**

**Miffles: I'm much more than just "The puffball." I might not have my own best selling series, but I'm more than just "The puffball." **

**Nudge: Oh my gosh your just like Total!**

**Miffles: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: Ohhhhkay *pushes the two charries away from each other* don't kill each other. We don't people to read about people two characters killing each other. Now if you two are done bickering, I want to tell people why I posted this!**

**Miffles: Fine.**

**Nudge: Fine!**

**Me: Okay then, now as I was saying, this isn't a chapter. Basically this is just a reminder for the holidays that I'm here, and this story is here for you guys to enjoy. Maybe you could do like the flock did and read it every Christmas for the holidays as a tradition. I don't expect you to, but read it once for the holidays at least. For me? Please?**

**Basically, I'm just here to remind you that I'm here and to allow others how maybe haven't read it, to let them read it. Call me selfish-**

**Miffles: You're selfish.**

**Me: Call me crazy, bu-**

**Nudge: You're crazy.**

**Me: *broods***

**Nudge: ….what?**

**Me: Are you ready to let me finish?**

**Miffles: ….maybe….**

**Me: alright, now just let me finish!**

**Nudge: Alright, now just finish up. I wanna finish frosting cookies!**

**Miffles: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS HAD COOKIES? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? ZOEEYY!**

**Me: Okay, I better go before the girls go crazy and start killing my brother for cookies, so anyways! Enjoy, Merry Christmas, happy Kwanza, happy belated Haunnakah, or whatever you celebrate, and enjoy your holidays! **

**So what do you guys plan on doing for Christmas? Leave a comment telling me. You don't need to tell me names or anything, just in general. What kind of traditions do you have? My family has a tradition that we open stockings in our house before we go up to Michigan. When we're up there, it's gonna be a blast with all my cousins and relatives! **

***A loud crash comes from downstairs***

**Aw crap, I gotta go before they break anything else. So until then, bye!**

**From,**

**~Zoe, Miffles, and Nudge**


End file.
